


A Lot Of Good

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [18]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Enterprise has been changed for the better. Jonathan understands, even if most people don’t know why.  Post ep 2.16 “Future Tense”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I'm trying to stay in sequence with Outside Looking In, but Enterprise is being repeated currently in the evenings; there's always the possibility something from Series 1 will spring to mind while I'm supposedly working on Series 2!

  
Author's notes: Set after the events of the episode. Trip and Malcolm are bickering again, and Jonathan loves it.  


* * *

"A lot of good _you_ were, knocked out by the first intruder!"

"Aw, c'mon, Mal! I'm a lover, not a fighter!"

People snicker. Enterprise is a happier ship, and only I know why.

They're discreet, but somehow their ease together has changed everything. Who'd have thought their early squabbling was plain sexual tension?

Certainly not me!

There's a twang in my gut as they amble away, almost touching. It's familiar. 

Loneliness.

The true burden of rank, but I can handle it. To see them smile, see my whole crew smiling, swells my heart with joy. 

My people, happy. Life's worthwhile.


End file.
